


The Smell of Roses

by icandrawamoth



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: That feeling when you're late for a date with your civilian boyfriend because you're out fighting evil with roses...





	The Smell of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment_fic prompt: "Any, Any male/Any male, The smell of a red rose."

“You're late,” Motoki says when Mamoru finally arrives at his door.

“Sorry. Something important came up.”

“I was worried,” Motoki sighs, pulling his boyfriend into his arms. “Why do you smell like roses?” He noses into Mamoru's collar, seeking more of the sweet scent.

“This might explain it.” Mamoru pulls a crimson flower from inside his jacket.

Motoki stares. “You just happen to have that on you?”

Mamoru grins impishly and fourishes the rose. “Never know when I might run into a cute, amazingly patient boy who deserves it.”

Flushing, Motoki goes to find a vase, any slight already forgiven.


End file.
